


il meglio tra le mani e non capire niente

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Classica Amicizia Tra Maschi, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Che cos’è un bacio tra amici, scherzavano, e poiche cos’è una sega, e non sa bene com’è ma adesso è in ginocchio per terra, con le gambe di Edo che gli circondano le spalle e le mani premute sul suo bacino, non sa nemmeno lui se per tenerlo fermo o per assicurarsi che non sia un sogno.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	il meglio tra le mani e non capire niente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).



> Scritta perché la dolce metà voleva un pornino della buona notte, e per il prompt _Fate_ della [sesta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-six/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)
> 
> Titolo @ _Scelgo Le Stelle_ \- Achille Lauro.

Il cazzo di Edo è pesante sulla lingua, reale. _Che cos’è un bacio tra amici_ , scherzavano, e poi _che cos’è una sega_ , e non sa bene com’è ma adesso è in ginocchio per terra, con le gambe di Edo che gli circondano le spalle e le mani premute sul suo bacino, non sa nemmeno lui se per tenerlo fermo o per assicurarsi che non sia un sogno.

Non che ci sia bisogno di tenerlo fermo, in realtà. Edo sta lì che lo guarda, immobile, con due occhi brillanti che sembrano grandi così con tutto quell’eyeliner intorno, sgranati e tutta pupilla. Edo deglutisce, il pomo d’Adamo che fa su e giù ipnotico nella luce bassa, e Lauro lo segue con gli occhi e si trova ad imitarlo, inspirando dal naso mentre il cazzo di Edo scivola un po’ più a fondo, un po’ più comodo dentro la sua bocca. Edo dà un mezzo lamento, minuscolo, e Lauro lo fa un’altra volta.

Non era così che pensava di passare il pomeriggio. C’erano i compiti (bugia) e quei testi nuovi da scrivere (meglio) e un pezzo da finire per Edo (bingo) ma adesso gli sembra di non aver aspettato altro per tutta la vita, che le stelle fossero allineate quel giorno precisamente per fargli succhiare il cazzo di Edoardo Manozzi. E lui succhia, perché chi è per opporsi alle stelle - prima piano, per provare, un po’ incerto nonostante lo sguardo puntato negli occhi di Edo senza battere ciglio, poi un po’ più forte, più deciso, finché non viene naturale muovere anche la testa, avanti e indietro e un pochino più avanti, per arrivare fino in fondo, per averlo tutto dentro.

Non ci riesce manco per sbaglio, mannaggiallui, perché le stelle saranno allineate bene ma non così tanto - azzarda troppo e rischia di strozzarsi e Edo sussulta, gli tocca una spalla, _La’, cazzo fai_ , tremulo ma preoccupato, perché Edo è così, sempre attento, sempre gentile, ma Lauro non ne ha bisogno. Si tira appena appena indietro e si concentra sulla punta, succhia più forte, prova a fare una cosa con la lingua che ha visto in un porno e intanto lo accarezza dove non riesce ad arrivare, una mano per reggersi sul materasso e l’altra al lavoro, ed Edo dà un verso soffocato che ricorda a Lauro che ha un cazzo anche lui, e improvvisamente è pronto ad esplodere.

Dopo però, dopo, adesso sta a fa’ una cosa importante. Edo geme un poco più forte quando preme la lingua in un certo punto, e getta il capo all’indietro afferrando pugni di lenzuola tra le mani quando succhia fino ad avere le guance infossate, e Lauro si sente elettrico come prima di trovare le parole giuste per chiudere un pezzo, come se fosse sull’orlo di una scoperta epocale.

Quello che scopre alla fine è che non sa inghiottire, e che non importa, tutto sommato, non quando Edo lo guarda in quel modo mentre si morde le labbra per non fare casino.

E forse scopre anche qualcos’altro, ma non è sicuro.

(Qualunque cosa sia, ha il sospetto che gli cambierà la vita.)


End file.
